<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I could stay lost in this moment forever by breathing_underwater24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797302">I could stay lost in this moment forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathing_underwater24/pseuds/breathing_underwater24'>breathing_underwater24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Victor (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathing_underwater24/pseuds/breathing_underwater24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor and Benji's first time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I could stay lost in this moment forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I just finished Love, Victor and although many people don't like Victor and Benji I ship them! I think they have good chemistry and I am hoping to see more development of their relationship. Meanwhile I wrote this short fic. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is this okay?” Benji softly whispers in Victor's ear and he finds himself shivering.</p><p>“Very okay” answers Victor turning his head so he can see Benji's eyes, and what he sees overwhelms him.</p><p>Benji is looking at him with the same tenderness he uses when he touches Victor.</p><p>He never expected his boyfriend would be so sweet and delicate but he should have imagined it. After all, Benji is the most romantic and patient boy he knows.</p><p>“Hey, I can hear you thinking, are you sure you are okay?” his boyfriend asks again and Victor loves how he constantly checks on him and doesn’t take anything for granted.</p><p>“Just thinking how lucky I am” he says before kissing Benji.</p><p>He could do this all day, he opens his mouth and Benji's tongue touches his and the kiss is getting hotter. Benji is kissing him still but Victor wants more.</p><p>So much more.</p><p>They are laying half-naked in Benji's bedroom and Victor's hands roam through his boyfriend's chest.</p><p>Victor moves them so he can be on top without stopping the kiss and his hand moves to Benji's pants trying to unbutton them. Benji stops the kiss and Victor looks up to see what's wrong but his boyfriend is smiling and caresses his face.</p><p>“You don't know how much I've imagined this”.</p><p>Victor can help but laugh nervously. He's never done this, not with someone he liked this much. All the times Mia tried to heat things up he felt awkward and very uncomfortable, but know he feels love and overwhelming lust.</p><p>“Yeah? Why don't you tell me about them?” he says with sudden confidence.</p><p>Benji raises his eyebrows surprised at his response. “Getting cocky baby?”</p><p>Victor loves when his boyfriend calls him pet names like baby.  He never imagined he would become sappy once he got in a relationship as Benji is the romantic of the two, but he makes feel Victor less afraid of showing his love.</p><p>Victor doesn't say anything and instead begins kissing his boyfriend's stomach admiring him. He knows Benji workouts regularly and he appreciates it a lot.</p><p>He reaches the nipples and looks at Benji as to check if its okay, Benji nods with a soft smile and then he begins sucking his boyfriend's nipple.</p><p>He hears a moan and smiles, he never thought he could make someone make that kind of sounds and decides he likes it.</p><p>He begins sucking the other nipple and trailing kisses on the neck, the shoulders and finally on Benji's mouth, Benji grips him by his hair and he loves the sensation and hums encouraging him.</p><p>Benji suddenly flips him.</p><p>“My turn baby, what do you want?” he says body pressing against Victor.</p><p>He can feel himself getting painfully hard and he knows his boyfriend is getting hard too. He rubs into his boyfriend’s hardness to relieve some friction and both boys moan.</p><p>It feels too good.</p><p>“I….” he babbles.</p><p>He is still very new to this and Benji obviously has a lot of experience and he knows the first time isn’t good and he doesn’t want to bad in bed and…</p><p>“You can talk to me; we are both doing this” says his boyfriend as if reading his mind.</p><p>“I...” he struggles to get the words out but he remembers this is Benji, the person he can be himself without hiding anything.</p><p>“I want to have sex with you” he blushes furiously.</p><p>“Okay baby, let me just take the lube and…”</p><p>“I brought condoms” interrupts Victor maybe too eagerly and he covers his face with his hands. He must look embarrassingly eager.</p><p>“Hey, let me see your face beautiful, there is nothing to be embarrassed of. I want this too okay? Very much” reassures Benji.</p><p>Victor lets his hands down; he doesn’t know where to put them. “Can you pass me the condoms sweetheart?</p><p>Victor just nods reaching for his backpack remembering how Felix threw him a bunch of condoms of different flavors and even some that were neon and shined in the darkness.</p><p>He feels himself blushing again when he sees the bunch of condoms in his backpack, is not like they are going to be using all but still, he wanted to be prepared. He sees strawberry, chocolate, banana and his hands are trembling while he scrambles through them.</p><p>“Did you forget them or…?” asks Benji.</p><p>“No, not at all! Victor finally decides one that doesn’t have flavor and looks normal.</p><p>“It's just…Felix gave all this weird condoms of flavors and some even light up in the dark and just…he just assumed…I don’t know what he thought” he rambles while zipping his bag.  </p><p>Why couldn’t Felix just have bought them normal ones?</p><p>“Cool, do you want to try a flavored one?” asks Benji casually.</p><p>“I've never thought about it; it seems weird don’t you think?” Victor feels even more inexperienced now. Apparently there are people that use them.</p><p>“I think nothing is really weird in bed you know? It’s a matter of preference and taste, everyone likes different things and no one should be ashamed of that”.</p><p>Victor have never thought about it in that way but he feels better hearing Benji say that.</p><p>“You're right” says, “can you…umm…help me?” he signals the condom, he has never really opened one.</p><p>“Wait baby, I have to prep you first”.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, sure”. He unbuttons his pants and throws them away along with socks and now he is just in his boxers.</p><p>Benji caresses Victor's face. “Just relax babe and look at me okay?”</p><p>Victor nods and he sees Benji coating his fingers with lube, then he feels a finger trying to enter. He tenses at the intrusion.</p><p>“Sorry sorry, it just feels weird”.</p><p>“I know but I promise it'll feel good” Benji kisses him softly before Victor takes a deep breath and nods.</p><p>The intrusion feels weird and painful but Benji looking at him all the time makes it better. Soon the second finger enters and he clenches involuntarily.</p><p>“Ouch”.</p><p>“Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?”</p><p>“No, it's okay”. Honestly, Victor doesn’t know how he will fit Benji's dick if he has trouble letting himself be fingered.</p><p>“Look at me baby, I know this can be painful but I need to stretch you so it can feel good later okay?”.</p><p>“Okay”.</p><p>“But if you want me to stop is okay too, we can do other things or watch a movie or…”</p><p>“I don’t want you to stop” says Victor breathless. He really does not. He knows it can be painful but he really wants his boyfriend inside of him.</p><p>After some seconds with two fingers in his hole, Victors feels a third finger and rolls his eyes back. It is still painful, yes. But he is also beginning to feel a stroke of pleasure and when his boyfriend begins moving his fingers he doesn’t know what if he feels more pleasure or pain.</p><p>Soon it is over and he whines missing the feeling.</p><p>“Come back Benji” complains Victor when he sees his boyfriend standing up.</p><p>“In a minute” says his boyfriend and then he undresses himself.</p><p>Victor tries to not water at the look of his boyfriend's dick. It looks big, he hasn’t seen others to compare except in porn but even now he can't stop looking. Benji chuckles while he tears an envelope and Victor thinks that's the hottest thing he's ever seen.</p><p>He feels his erection more painfully now. His boyfriend is so sexy.</p><p>“I want to put it on you” says Victor and Benji looks pleased. “Go ahead baby”.</p><p>He lends Victor the condom and Victor thanks his biology teacher for being so adamant to teach them how to put a condom. He rolls it and puts him in Benji's dick and he can't resist and begins to stroke it. Benji closes his eyes but then stops him.</p><p>“Let's get to bed baby, otherwise we are going to finish too soon”.</p><p>“Yeah” Victor feels the heat in his stomach and it seems so unreal. He is about to lost his virginity with a guy. A guy he loves so much.</p><p>Wait? Love? Where that thought come across?</p><p>Before he can think more about that he feels Benji sliding off his boxers and putting him next to his other clothes.</p><p>This is happening. For real.</p><p>“Are you ready sweetheart?” asks Benji while he puts his hands besides Victor's head.</p><p>“Yes, please I need you”. Benji nods and intertwines his left hand with Victor's right hand while he slowly begins to enter. Victor can't help wincing. It is more painful than the fingers. Benji stays still but the pain isn’t lowering and Victor know it gets worse first than better or so do the website he read say.</p><p>“Move, its okay”. Benji nods and fully enters, Victor shuts his eyes to stop the tears.</p><p>Benji is moving slowly, gently as to not hurt Victor more and he can't believe how even now his boyfriend is so gentle, so loving.</p><p>Finally, the pain starts to go down and now he feels again that pressure in his stomach and he tries to raise his hips as to move a little faster and Benji gets its and begins rocking faster and Victor can't believe he was so nervous, why no one told him how good it felt? How exquisite was to have someone inside of him?</p><p>“Faster <em>mi amor</em>, faster”.</p><p>The words just slip off his mouth but Benji gives him the most beautiful smile and manages to kiss, its more like breathing in each other mouths but the movement doesn’t stop and he raises his hips once more when he feels Benji touching a spot that makes him arch his back.</p><p>“There, there”.</p><p>Benji hits that spot again and their intertwined hands slip and Victor is now putting his hands on Benji's waist as to prevent Benji from lifting.</p><p>He feels the pre-cum in his dick and knows it’s a matter of minutes before comes but he wants this to last longer.</p><p>“I'm going to come baby”.</p><p>“Me too”.</p><p>As if his boyfriend read his mind, he begins stroking Victor's dick and Victor moans, he hears himself chanting Benji's name and other things he would probably be embarrassed but he doesn't care right now.</p><p>As Benji is moving faster and harder Victor knows this is it.</p><p>He will never love anyone else as he loves Benji.</p><p>“<em>Amor</em>” he manages to say before spilling all over himself, Benji comes a minute later and collapses above him.</p><p>They stay there exhaling and coming down from the high. His boyfriend then stands up and goes to the bathroom only to return with a warm cloth and carefully cleans Victor's stomach and legs and himself.</p><p>Victor feels his heart is about to burst from love for this boy.</p><p>“Come here” says grabbing Benji's free hand. “One second love”.</p><p>Victor feels himself getting sleepy. He is tired.  He feels Benji giving him a forehead kiss and cuddling him.</p><p>“Stay with me” manages to mumble Victor before sleep gets to him.</p><p>“Always my love, always”.</p><p>Relaxed, Victor falls asleep in the arms of the boy he loves.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>